Dealer Joe
Information The Dealer is a random event that appears on the map after a player has built a CB Radio. He has one item to trade at a time and a player can only trade to get that item. Usually the Dealer sells a Weapon Crate of some kind. The Dealer can be attacked but can't take damage, unless you use a Shotgun that will deal 1 damage, When you hurt him three times, he will attack with an M16]. WARNING: Once the Dealer becomes hostile he remains that way for the rest of his random event (so you cannot use him to 'death warp' home with intent to return). If a player activates auto mode near the Dealer, the player will start attacking the Dealer. ''Hint: When you see a Dealer appear, it is best to take the Items for the trades below, as you never know whats available and you might not have time for multiple trips. Also take a hatchet to chop the trees for Pine log, but there is no Limestone '' Resources * Pine Tree x 7 Recorded Trades Below is a simple list of what the Dealer has been seen trading for. Please add entries as you make trips to the Dealer. Since the new update 1.5.2 trading has changed. From now on you're always trading for a weapon crate, not knowing what is inside. It is possible only to trade for one crate at a time. *15 Nails, 20 Rope *10 Nails, 20 Rope *1 Sewing Table *1 Cigarettes, 1 Mobile Phone (seen twice) *5 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit, 5 Alcohol *10 Pine Plank, 10 Stone Brick, 5 Iron Bar, 5 Leather ‘’(seen thrice)'' *10 Baked Beans, 1 Beer (''seen twice) *5 Wiring, 3 Transistor, 10 Bolts ("seen twice") *1 Woodworking Bench, 1 Medical Table (seen twice) *15 Iron Bar, 5 Pine Plank, 20 Leather *10 Bandages, 2 First Aid Kit *5 Rubber Parts, 8 Bolts, 5 Wiring, 10 Ball Bearing (seen thrice) *5 Carrot Stew, 5 Jerky (seen twice) *10 Carrot Stew, 10 Jerky *1 Gold Bar, 1 Expensive Watch *1 USB Drive, 1 Expensive Watch *10 Duct Tape, 2 Transistor, 7 Rubber Parts *5 Duct Tape, 5 Ball Bearing, 3 Transistor, 7 Rubber Parts *1 Medical Table *3 Bandages, 1 First Aid Kit, 10 Alcohol (seen thrice) *1 Stonecutter's Table, 1 Sewing Table *20 Iron Bar, 10 Pine Plank, 10 Stone Brick *1 Woodworking Bench, 1 Stonecutter's Table (seen thrice) *1 Beer, 2 cigarettes *6 Mobile Phone, 1 cigarettes *10 Iron Bar, 20 Piece of Cloth *1 Lock and Key, 20 Carrots, 5 Thick Fabric *10 Rope, 15 Nails *10 Bandages, 2 First Aid Kit (seen six times) Bugs - There is a bug where event timer would only tick down when in the app ( This has only been tested with the Dealer so far Trivia Prior to version 1.5.2, the name of the Dealer was the Trader. As of 1.5.3 the screen that appears when you chat with this NPC still displays "Trader." |} Category:Location Category:Event